


Who She Is

by flwrpwr_vampyre



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrpwr_vampyre/pseuds/flwrpwr_vampyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she wishes there was a spell to turn back into a normal person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who She Is

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bonnie Bennet; wolfsbane

She has a stash of herbs now. Nothing fun like that sounds. It’s all vervain and wolfsbane and agrimony. She’s learning to make potions and droughts and she’s not sure what’s weirder, that it feels normal sometimes or that the rest of the time it still feels like someone else’s life.

Still, when Tyler shows up at her door, saying he knows because Caroline told him and is there something she can do with wolfsbane to help with his transformations she wants to say no. Even though she immediately remembers a recipe she read a few days ago. Because it will hurt, because she doesn’t want to be this person, because because because.

But she’ll do it. For Tyler, for Caroline, for anyone who could be around the next time he turned. It’s who she is and she didn’t get a choice either.


End file.
